the talking spoon show!
by amanda and anthony
Summary: kinda like the pencil show, but with anime characters! review or i'll hurt you..... chapter 5 now up!
1. Kenshin the Baktousai!

Amanda: WOO EPISODE 1!!  
  
Amanda: THE PHANTOM-oh wait. Wrong episode 1  
  
Anthony: yah, wrong one  
  
Amanda: *Smacks self in head*  
  
Amanda: Anyways..  
  
Anthony: hehe  
  
Anthony: so, Amanda, who did you kidnap?  
  
Amanda: KENSHIN! But first we gotta sing the theme song..  
  
Anthony: which is?  
  
Amanda: *Ponders* I dunno.  
  
Anthony: it was your idea  
  
Anthony: *random people bring in Kenshin*  
  
Amanda: EEEEEE! KENSHIN!!!! *Drools*  
  
Anthony: uhmm, hi Kenshin  
  
Anthony: *waves*  
  
Kenshin: O.o;; This is odd, yes it is.  
  
Anthony: I wouldn't be so surprised  
  
Anthony: so, from what little I've seen of you, you like to swing a sword and kill bad guys, right?  
  
Anthony: the Clichéd hero role?  
  
Kenshin: *Looks at drooling Amanda and backs up towards Anthony* I am only a wanderer that I am.  
  
Anthony: a really cool wanderer with a sword?  
  
Amanda: Hi Kenshin...*Waves dreamily*  
  
Kenshin: Eh....  
  
Anthony: so, ask a question, Amanda  
  
Amanda: *Is too busy drooling*  
  
Anthony: should I start?  
  
Kenshin: *Nods* that you should.  
  
Anthony: about how many people have you killed with that sword?  
  
Anthony: it looks cool  
  
Kenshin: I do not wish for my past to be brought up, that I don't.  
  
Anthony: didn't you say the same thing twice?  
  
Amanda: Kenshin...Can I touch your scar?  
  
Kenshin: *Backs up* No!  
  
Anthony: hehe  
  
Amanda: *Tackles Kenshin and pins him down*  
  
Kenshin: EEEE!  
  
Anthony: *sits down*  
  
Amanda: Hmm. It looks like baktosai lost his touch...  
  
Anthony: this should be entertaining  
  
Amanda: O.O;;  
  
Kenshin: *Looks toward Anthony* Help!  
  
Anthony: why? This is entertaining?  
  
Amanda: Thank you, Anthony. *Takes Amanda's sword and hands it to Anthony*  
  
Amanda: He won't need that  
  
Anthony: sweet! *takes it*  
  
Kenshin: O_O; No! That is not a toy!  
  
Kenshin: *Tries to get up*  
  
Anthony: *pokes tree with sword*  
  
Amanda: *pins him down* NO!  
  
Anthony: *takes out popcorn, and begins eating it*  
  
Anthony: it's like a movie!  
  
Amanda: *touches Amanda's scar* Oooo...  
  
Kenshin: *Winces*  
  
Anthony: that looks painful  
  
Amanda: Hehe...Mind a little privacy here?  
  
Amanda: *puts up curtain around them*  
  
Amanda: ~~5 minutes later~~  
  
Anthony: I don't even want to know, do I?  
  
Amanda: *comes out from behind curtain, hair messed up*  
  
Anthony: didn't think so  
  
Kenshin: @_@ *Hair is messed up too*  
  
Kenshin: *Falls over*  
  
Amanda: Hehehehehehe... *Dazed look on face*  
  
Kenshin: *More dazed look on face*  
  
Amanda: Hehehehehe  
  
Anthony: I shouldn't give the sword back, should I Amanda?  
  
Amanda: Not yet...  
  
Amanda: *shakes head*  
  
Amanda: *pokes Kenshin* It looks like he's wasted....  
  
Anthony: yah  
  
Amanda: I think we're done  
  
Anthony: okay! 


	2. Kuwabara and the big nose

Amanda: Okay! Yet again! YAY! EPISODE 2!  
  
Anthony: YAY!  
  
Amanda: Finally...  
  
Anthony: so, who did we kidnap this time?  
  
Amanda: Kuwabara!  
  
Amanda: Yay!  
  
Anthony: the guy with the ungodly large nose?  
  
Amanda: and the orange hair *Nodnod*  
  
Anthony: *random people bring in Kuwabara*  
  
Amanda: HI KUWABARA!  
  
Kuwabara: EEP! Where am I? *looks around all creeped out*  
  
Anthony: hi. *waves*  
  
Amanda: Your on the...um...*looks at Anthony* what's the title again?  
  
Anthony: I... don't know yet!  
  
Amanda: The. Talking spoon show?  
  
Anthony: uhh, yah!  
  
Anthony: good idea!  
  
Kuwabara: *Looks at Amanda* Hey, pretty girl...*Waves and has a big stupid smile on face*  
  
Amanda: O.o;  
  
Amanda: Um... Hi!  
  
Anthony: *tries not to laugh*  
  
Kuwabara: *Goes over to Amanda and gets all serious-like and bends down on one knee, kissing her hand.* Even though I haven't known you very long....*Stares* O.O  
  
Amanda: Uh...  
  
Anthony: *cracks up laughing*  
  
Amanda: *looks towards Anthony* It's NOT funny!  
  
Anthony: think of it from my point of view!  
  
Anthony: so, Amanda, ask him something  
  
Kuwabara: *Continues to stare and hold her hand*  
  
Amanda: Um...Right...So Kuwabara...How old is your kitty? She's so SWEEET! *Girly squeal*  
  
Kuwabara: *Laughs* She's only a couple weeks. Hehe. Hehe *Rubs back of head*  
  
Anthony: what made your nose so big? Did it come that way?  
  
Kuwabara: Eh? WHAT! *Tries to look at nose and gets all cross-eyed* my nose is not big!  
  
Anthony: yes it is  
  
Kuwabara: NO!  
  
Anthony: yup  
  
Amanda: Lets...move on to another question...  
  
Anthony: wait a second...  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah...I got one for Amanda...  
  
Anthony: *takes ruler to Kuwabara's nose*  
  
Anthony: 2 inches thick!  
  
Anthony: *quickly scoots back*  
  
Kuwabara: ACK! *breaks the ruler in two*  
  
Anthony: what's your question?  
  
Amanda: Um... Aren't WE the ones who ask questions? *anime sweatdrop*  
  
Anthony: I think so...  
  
Kuwabara: Okay...*gets serious again* Even though I haven't known you for very long, I could sense it the moment I stepped in the room...  
  
Amanda: Um...You were dragged in...  
  
Anthony: yah  
  
Anthony: she's right, you know  
  
Kuwabara: SHUTUP!  
  
Anthony: continue, this is entertaining  
  
Amanda: O_O;  
  
Kuwabara: Right. Like I was saying...*Holds Amanda's hand tighter* Will you marry me someday? And bare my children?  
  
Amanda: O________O; WHAAAAAT!!!!!!!  
  
Anthony: O_O  
  
Amanda: *Anime fall over*  
  
Anthony: OHMIGOD!  
  
Amanda: *pretends to be dead*  
  
Anthony: *falls over laughing  
  
Kuwabara: Oh no! *Scoops Amanda up, cradling her in his arms.*  
  
Amanda: x___x  
  
Anthony: *tries not to laugh* is she okay?  
  
Anthony: *walks over*  
  
Kuwabara: *Leans in to give Amanda a kiss*  
  
Amanda: EEEP! NOOO!  
  
Anthony: *continues laughing*  
  
Amanda: *Jumps out of his arms and falls on her behind*  
  
Anthony: man, this episode is a good one!  
  
Kuwabara: My love! *Kneels beside her*  
  
Amanda: *Scoots away quickly* Um...I'm taken...O.o;  
  
Anthony: she is  
  
Kuwabara: Oh. Okay...Well I'll be right here waiting for you to come to your senses and marry me.  
  
Anthony: *continues laughing  
  
Amanda: O.o Um... okay  
  
Anthony: should we tell Jeremy this?  
  
Anthony: I bet he'd laugh  
  
Amanda: NOOOOO! TELL JEREMY NOTHING!  
  
Amanda: NEXT QUESTION!  
  
Anthony: he would laugh, you have to say.  
  
Kuwabara: Who's this Jeremy? I'll bet I can beat him up!  
  
Amanda: No! Down Kuwabara!  
  
Kuwabara: *sits down on the ground* Yes, pretty girl.  
  
Anthony: she has a name, y'know  
  
Anthony: *backs up*  
  
Amanda: Next question?  
  
Amanda: Anthony?  
  
Anthony: why do you compete with Yusuke? He's the main character, he can't lose!  
  
Kuwabara: I have too! I'm the comic relief!  
  
Amanda: *Nodnod* that is true...  
  
Anthony: yah  
  
Anthony: and when you were shrunk by that demon guy in the competition? Was your voice high like a mouse?  
  
Kuwabara: No! It was normal! And Yusuke beat Rando, thank you.  
  
Anthony: Rando had a funny name  
  
Anthony: I expected a more badass name  
  
Anthony: like seifer or sephiroth  
  
Anthony: next question?  
  
Amanda: *Pats Kuwabara on the head* There, there, don't let mean old Anthony get to you...  
  
Kuwabara: *Smiles and puts his head on her knee*  
  
Amanda: O.o; O...k...  
  
Anthony: I'm not mean!  
  
Anthony: I ask good questions!  
  
Amanda: Shh... I'm trying to be comforting!  
  
Anthony: oh, sorry  
  
Amanda: So, Kuwabara, What about Yukina?  
  
Anthony: who's that?  
  
Kuwabara: *Eyes widen* what about her?  
  
Amanda: Yukina is Kuwabara's "love"  
  
Anthony: ohhhhh!  
  
Kuwabara: Uh.....  
  
Amanda: Next question?  
  
Anthony: answer it!  
  
Kuwabara: What's to tell!?!  
  
Anthony: well, you like Amanda and Yukina  
  
Anthony: pick one!  
  
Kuwabara: She's Hiei's sister!  
  
Anthony: who's sister?  
  
Amanda: Hiei, the demon with the jigon eye...Watch the show...  
  
Anthony: o yah  
  
Anthony: I saw that one; they just didn't say his name  
  
Anthony: he's a real badass!  
  
Amanda: *Drools* yeah...  
  
Amanda: I would have gotten him on the show, but I don't think we would have kept him here for long...  
  
Anthony: too bad he lost against Yusuke  
  
Anthony: he lost by a fluke!  
  
Amanda: *Nodnod*  
  
Anthony: stupid mirror  
  
Amanda: Yeah...Damn mirrors...  
  
Kuwabara: *Tries to sneak away*  
  
Amanda: DOWN BOY!  
  
Anthony: hehe  
  
Kuwabara: Uh... Yes pretty girl! *sits*  
  
Anthony: almost like Inuyasha  
  
Kuwabara: Who's Inuyasha?  
  
Anthony: another anime character  
  
Amanda: INUYASHA! AHHH! *Drools*  
  
Anthony: he's badass too  
  
Amanda: *Nods rapidly* Yeah! And those cute dog ears!  
  
Anthony: uhmm, yah  
  
Kuwabara: *Looks around.* Am I done here?  
  
Anthony: maybe  
  
Amanda: Depends...Don't you want to get married?  
  
Amanda: What about the kids!  
  
Amanda: We must stay together for the kids!  
  
Anthony: hehe  
  
Amanda: *Gets all teary eyed*  
  
Kuwabara: Uh...  
  
Kuwabara: Uh...  
  
Kuwabara: Uh...  
  
Kuwabara: *Runs away*  
  
Anthony: hey!  
  
Amanda: *Laughs loudly* I know just how to scare them off don't I?  
  
Anthony: yup  
  
Amanda: Hehe...Hold please...  
  
Anthony: okay  
  
Amanda: *Runs after Kuwabara* THE KIDS LOVE! THE KIIIIIIDSSSSS!  
  
Kuwabara: AHHHH! *Is chased*  
  
Anthony: *sits down, eating popcorn*  
  
Anthony: this show is entertaining!  
  
Kuwabara: *Runs across the stage with Amanda following him* AHHH!  
  
Amanda: BUT DARLING! THE KIIIIIIIIIIIDS!  
  
Kuwabara: AHHHHH!  
  
Amanda: THE KIIIIIIIIIDSSSS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anthony: uhmm, I think were done everyone  
  
Anthony: Goodbye!  
  
Anthony: *waves*  
  
Anthony: arrive diarchie!  
  
Amanda: *Is still chasing* THE KIDS!  
  
Anthony: auf wedersoun!  
  
Anthony: adieu!  
  
Kuwabara: *Runs in front of Anthony, with Amanda chasing him* AHHHH!  
  
Anthony: *continues saying goodbye in several languages, as people drag Kuwabara out*  
  
Amanda: *Stops when she reaches Anthony and waves* Bye all! 


	3. Super Sailor Moon, Neo Queen Serinity, B...

Amanda: YAY! EPISODE 3!  
  
Anthony: woo hoo! finally...  
  
Amanda: Finnally after a looong battle of depression..  
  
Anthony: if you're reading this, review, and be nice!  
  
Amanda: Pwease? *Big watery eyes*  
  
Amanda: okay...Anyways...  
  
Anthony: who did we kidnap today?  
  
Amanda: Serena, Bunny, Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Moon, Eternal Sailor Moon, Usagi, Princess Serenity, Neo Queen Serenity. Whatever you want to call her  
  
Amanda: She has way too many names..*Breaths*  
  
Anthony: yah  
  
*Random People bring in Bunny*  
  
Bunny: EEEP! WHERE AM I?  
  
Anthony: the talking spoon show! the name was Amanda's idea.  
  
Amanda: Where we kidnap random anime people..  
  
Bunny: Oooo...okay...*Sits down between Anthony and Amanda and looks up at the different colored lights* Oooo...Pretty..  
  
Amanda: *Turns to Bunny* Hey Bunny, May I call you Bunny?  
  
Bunny: *Turns to Amanda* Oh yeah, sure...All my friends do...  
  
Anthony: cool  
  
Amanda: Okay, So Bunny, How do you feel about Darien calling you "Buns"? Dont you think that's kinda degrading?  
  
Anthony: *stifles laughter*  
  
Bunny: No, I like it..*Smiles and points to hair* See?  
  
Anthony: ah  
  
Amanda: *Nods* Anthony...Next question...  
  
Anthony: Alright  
  
Bunny: *Looks back up at the lights*  
  
Anthony: since your consistently fighting evil, are you ever late for school? or miss homework  
  
Bunny: Oh yeah! *Laughs a little and rubs back of head* I'm ALWAYS late. Probably because I over sleep, but.. Ooooo..*Goes over to food table* Yummy! *Starts stuffing her face with food*  
  
Anthony: o...Kay  
  
Bunny: Okay, So Bunny. How do you eat sooooo much and still stay so thin? I mean ALL the girls want to know...  
  
Anthony: a very good question.  
  
Bunny: Huh? *Continues stuffing face* Mmm mmm and mmm mm Mmm...  
  
Amanda: O....k... O.o;  
  
Anthony: next question?  
  
Amanda: Yeah... . Bunny: Ooooo...Tummy ache...*Goes and sits back down*  
  
Anthony: okay then  
  
Amanda: its okay Bunny...*Pats her on the shoulder*  
  
Anthony: how many people know all your names?  
  
Bunny: *Shrugs* I don't even know all of my names..  
  
Anthony: ah which one is your favorite?  
  
Bunny: Bunny  
  
Anthony: alright. Next question?  
  
Amanda: Okay, so Bunny, How's it feel being a queen and having a king who's totally hot and awesome?  
  
Bunny: *Dreamy sigh* Awesome  
  
Amanda: Okay, this question is from my sister...If Spongebob and his many minions invaded you moon kingdom and Gary the snail divided 45656566563 by -945342..What's the capital of Denmark?  
  
Anthony: your sisters not very smart, is she?  
  
Amanda: *Shakes head*  
  
Bunny: Umm....yes?  
  
Amanda: Good enough!  
  
Anthony: throw something at your sister for me please  
  
Amanda: *Throws water balloon at sister*  
  
*Screams can be heard in the Background*  
  
Anthony: thank you.  
  
Amanda: I was planning that for a loooong time  
  
Amanda: So, Bunny, Do you like being surrounded by all those Sailor Scouts? I mean...Don't you ever want any alone time?  
  
Bunny: Yeah! They are my friends! And I don't mind not ever being alone. I mean, as long as I got Darien, I'm fine...  
  
Amanda: aww. How sweet...*Sniff*  
  
Anthony: *sniff. picks something out of eyes*  
  
Amanda: *Coughs* okay then...  
  
Anthony: if someone says "Haircut" how do you respond?  
  
Bunny: EEP! *Grasps hair* Never!  
  
Amanda: Okay, This is from Flamecat33- How could a blonde girl and a black haired boy make a pink haired child?  
  
Anthony: that's just... odd  
  
Bunny: Well, you see, Rini is strawberry blond...Like I used to be, but I grew out of it..  
  
Amanda: So will Rini grow out of it?  
  
Bunny: *Shrugs*  
  
Amanda: Okay. Big Thanks to Bunny for being our most normal guest so far..  
  
Anthony: yeah, thanks!  
  
Bunny: No problem.  
  
Amanda: Yay! Bah Bye everyone!  
  
Anthony: bye!  
  
Thank you, actcats.  
  
The first good review! 


	4. Hiei, the total badass

Amanda: Okay, and welcome to episode 4!  
  
Amanda: *Hands cake to Anthony*  
  
Anthony: YAY!*eats some* who did you kidnap today?  
  
Amanda: Hiei..! Beware all!  
  
Anthony: the total badass guy?  
  
Amanda: *Nods*  
  
Anthony: cool!  
  
Amanda: Yeah...He's short...but all badass Hehehe  
  
Anthony: super badass  
  
*random people bring out hiei*  
  
Hiei: Where in the nine hells am I! *Struggles*  
  
Amanda: The talking spoon show!  
  
Anthony: where we kidnap random anime characters...  
  
Amanda: And ask them some random questions..  
  
Hiei: This is idiotic!  
  
Anthony: hey! So, let's start, Amada?  
  
Hiei: *Takes out super-badass sword and points it at Anthony*  
  
Anthony:!  
  
Amanda: No! ANTHONY! *Tackles Hiei*  
  
Anthony: o...kay *backs up* that wasn't very wise.  
  
Hiei: *Slashes sword across Amanda's stomach and appears behind her*  
  
Amanda: O.o Owie...*Falls*  
  
Anthony: O_O hey!  
  
Hiei: Hmph...Stupid human  
  
Anthony: What'ja do that for!  
  
Hiei: She attacked me.  
  
Anthony: because you attacked me... And you did that because?  
  
Amanda: *Growls and grabs Hiei's ankles and drags him down to the ground*  
  
Hiei: *Falls*  
  
Amanda: HA! *Sits on Hiei*  
  
Anthony: o...kay  
  
Amanda: First question Anthony?  
  
Anthony: how'd you get so badass? You can turn around, and people flinch!  
  
Hiei: I'm a demon you idiot...What do you think?  
  
Amanda: *coughs* We ask the questions.  
  
Anthony: there are some non-badass demons though.like in Onimusha.  
  
Hiei: I'm not taking orders from human teenagers.  
  
Amanda: Hey, I'm not all human! I got....um...Powers...  
  
Anthony: like?  
  
Amanda: Right Anthony? *Nudgenudge*  
  
Future Roy: uhmm, yah!  
  
Hiei: ...  
  
Anthony: *thinks* this is gonna get me killed*end thought*  
  
Hiei: *Grabs Amanda and stands up, holding her above the ground by her shirt*  
  
Anthony: *backs away*  
  
Amanda: EEP! *Squirms*  
  
Anthony: *thinks quickly* *points over his shoulder* WHATS THAT!!!  
  
Hiei: Heh...You have no powers...*Looks Amanda up and down, ignoring Anthony*  
  
Amanda: What?! *Looks*  
  
Anthony: *smacks forehead*  
  
Amanda: *Rolls eyes*  
  
Anthony: next question?  
  
Amanda: *Smiles at Hiei* you know, I like short guys...  
  
Anthony:!!!  
  
Amanda: *Nods* Yeah..And I like badasses, like you, too...  
  
Hiei: *Drops Amanda and backs away*  
  
Amanda: *Hits the floor* Owie..  
  
Anthony: you okay?  
  
Amanda: Yep...So Hiei....Why dont you just tell Yukina that your her brother?  
  
Hiei: *Growls* Who told you that? It was Botan, wasn't it? *Grabs Amanda again*  
  
Anthony: you're on TV  
  
Amanda: *Smiles again* Ooo...Hiei..I like...  
  
Hiei: *Drops Amanda again and backs away more*  
  
Amanda: *Lands on feet, snickering* Next question, Anthony..  
  
Anthony: ever consider giving badass lessons in your free time? I bet you can make a lot of money that way  
  
Hiei: Not to pathetic human weaklings like you..  
  
Anthony: oh  
  
Amanda:Hey, Hiei, I'm not a weakling..I've got powers, remember?  
  
Hiei: *Scoffs* Pah! Yeah right! In your dreams!  
  
Amanda: *Smiles* But Hiei..your my dream...  
  
Anthony: i dont think hes buying it, Amanda.  
  
Hiei: O.o;; *Backs away*  
  
Amanda: What ever do you mean, Anthony?  
  
Anthony: uhmm, hes a demon, he can probly sense powers for one. for two, you havent resisted him grabbing you,  
  
Amanda: But my powers are special...Okay anyways...  
  
Anthony: for three, you consistently compliment him, kinda like begging.  
  
Amanda: My friend Joey asks....How do you do your hair? I mean what kinda hair gel do you use? It's so wicked awesome..*coughs* Direct quote there  
  
Hiei: *Strokes hair lovingly* Like I would give away my beautiful hair secrets away...No Human could possibly have hair THIS perfect!  
  
Anthony: i agree  
  
Amanda: *Smiles* I like a guy who keeps his hair neat and under control...  
  
Anthony: you're a lot saner than Kuwabara. He was annoying and he had a huge nose.  
  
Hiei: Amanda-right? - Your a scary scary fangirl...  
  
Anthony: yah  
  
Amanda: Yeah...And I'm your fangirl...  
  
Hiei: Now that's just plain wrong...*Backs away more*  
  
Anthony: tell Kuwabara! He'll be so jealous...  
  
Amanda: Bah! Forget kuwabara big nose..!  
  
Anthony: hehe, big nose  
  
*Kuwabara comes running in* Noooo!  
  
Anthony: *thinks* oh boy *end thought*  
  
Amanda: Yes! *Throws ball* Fetch boy!  
  
Kuwabara: Okay Okay! *Runs after ball*  
  
Anthony: pathetic  
  
Hiei: Idiot...*Shakes head*  
  
Amanda: *Snickers* It's so good to be me...  
  
Anthony: think i can hit kuwabara with a rock from here?*picks up rock*  
  
Amanda: Nope...He's running far too fast..  
  
Hiei: *Sneaks away while nobody's looking*  
  
Anthony: hey!  
  
Amanda: *Blinks and shrugs* Ah well...  
  
Amanda: See, I DO have powers.  
  
Amanda: The powers of the annoying fangirls!  
  
Anthony: amen!  
  
Amanda: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! I WIN!  
  
Anthony: *backs up*  
  
Amanda: I WIN! I WIN!* Dances triumphantly*  
  
Anthony: *throws rock, hitting kuwabara, on his way back from getting the ball*  
  
Anthony: HA HA!  
  
Kuwabara: OOOOOOOOOWWWW! *Runs after Hiei*  
  
Anthony: good riddance!  
  
Amanda: MUWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHA!!!!  
  
Amanda: HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Anthony: stop that ~~10 mins later~~  
  
Amanda: MUWAHAHAHAHA! I WIN!  
  
Amanda: *Falls over* ZzzzZzzzZzzzZzz  
  
Anthony: i think were done...  
  
Amanda: ZzzZzzZzzZzz *Snore snore*  
  
Amanda: *Wiggle* *Snore*  
  
Anthony: BYE EVERYONE!  
  
Hey everyone! IM Amanda at oceangirl234545. IM me (Anthony) at Future Roy. We need ideas! Suggest someone to be next, and ask questions. Please review! 


	5. Tenchi is the second normal character

Amanda: 'ello everyone! And welcome to episode 5?  
  
Anthony: yah!  
  
Amanda: Whoa....5 episodes already...You know...I won't be on to do the show tomorrow night...  
  
Anthony: aw man!  
  
Amanda: School Graduation Dance...  
  
Anthony: so, who did you kidnap now?  
  
Amanda: Tenchi! Every girl's favorite boy!  
  
Anthony: is that true?  
  
*random people bring in tenchi*  
  
Amanda: Well, he's my favorite... HI TENCHI!  
  
Anthony: hello, tenchi *waves*  
  
Tenchi: *Blinks* Where am I?  
  
Anthony: the talking spoon show!  
  
Tenchi: O...K...  
  
Anthony: where we kidnap random anime people...  
  
Amanda: We ask you questions and stuff and you answer them  
  
Anthony: mmm hmm  
  
Tenchi: Your not going to like attack me are you? I mean...*Backs away* All girls try to...  
  
Amanda: Nope, Ryoko'd get pissed...  
  
Anthony: yah  
  
Tenchi: Ahhh...*Sits down next to Anthony and Amanda* Nobody'd want to get HER pissed...  
  
Amanda: Okay, First question from ACTCATS. You've lived there for a year, why haven't you made out with one of the girls yet?  
  
Anthony: this should be interesting...  
  
Tenchi: Ryoko'd get pissed...*Nods* and if I made out with Ryoko...Then Ayeka'd get pissed  
  
Anthony: yah...  
  
Tenchi: And then. I'm dead...  
  
Amanda: Good answer! Okay, second question from ACTCATS... which one is you favorite?  
  
Anthony: ooo  
  
Tenchi: O.o;; Not answering that...  
  
Amanda: Why? You HAVE To!  
  
Tenchi: No! I'd die if I say anyone!  
  
Anthony: hehe  
  
Amanda: And nobody wants to Tenchi to die........  
  
Tenchi: What's that mean?  
  
Amanda: Ooo...nothing third question from ACTCATS. Do you consider traveling through space a normal life style now?  
  
Tenchi: Pretty much...It's fun!  
  
Amanda: Can you take me with you one trip? Please?  
  
Tenchi: Sure, but Ryoko'd kill me...  
  
Amanda: *Growls* It's all about Ryoko...  
  
Anthony: well, she's kind of *writes "evil" on a piece of paper, and hands it too Tenchi*  
  
Tenchi: *Reads paper and Nods* I know...  
  
Amanda: *peaks over Ten chi's shoulder and reads* Ooo...  
  
Tenchi: Yeah I know  
  
Amanda: Okay, Fourth question from ACTCATS. What do you look like w/o your hair pulled back?  
  
Tenchi: Uhmm...No comment...  
  
Amanda: Ha-ha! That mean's he ugly without his hair back!  
  
Tenchi: No it doesn't!  
  
Anthony: hehe  
  
Amanda: *Sticks tongue out at Tenchi*  
  
Tenchi: *Sighs and pushes Amanda off her chair*  
  
Amanda: Owe...  
  
Anthony: are you two going to fight? Should I microwave popcorn?  
  
Amanda: Nope...Not fighting with Tenchi  
  
Anthony: ah  
  
Amanda: Ryoko'd kill me if I killed him *Nods* Tenchi, what's your obsession about Ryoko and stuff? So what if she's evil!  
  
Tenchi: O_o; uhmm.....No comment....  
  
Anthony: she's also *writes "obsessed" on another sheet of paper, and hands it to Amanda*  
  
Amanda: *Reads* I know, but still...  
  
Tenchi: Still no comment  
  
Amanda: Ahhh! You LIKE her! I know you do! I knew it!  
  
Anthony: why does everyone obsess over you anyway?  
  
Tenchi: *Turns all red* I...I don't know  
  
Amanda: I do! He's cute! And nice! And he isn't a geek!  
  
Tenchi: o.o; what's that supposed to mean!?!  
  
Amanda: Oh come-on! You know I'm a rabid fangirl!  
  
Tenchi: O_o; *Hides behind Anthony*  
  
Anthony: *steps out of Amanda's way*  
  
Amanda: Nope, not attacking him...  
  
Anthony: I know!  
  
Amanda: *Shakes head* can't attack him...  
  
Tenchi: Phew...  
  
Amanda: *repeats Cant Attack Tenchi in her mind*  
  
Anthony: next question: ever consider slipping a sleeping drug into their food and running away?  
  
Tenchi: *Laughs* Which one?  
  
Anthony: all of them! ^_^ it'd make your escape easier  
  
Tenchi *Laughs* No, but that would be a good idea...! Thank you! *Glares at Amanda*  
  
Anthony: no prob!  
  
Amanda: *sticks tongue out at tenchi*  
  
*Ayeka can be heard in the distance* TENCHI! WHERE ARE YOU!  
  
Tenchi: O_O No!  
  
Amanda: *Snickers* HA HA!  
  
Anthony: oh boy...  
  
Tenchi: *Runs for dear life*  
  
Ayeka: TENCHI! *spots Tenchi and goes running after him*  
  
Anthony: well, he was considerably normal... *writes tally mark on sheet of paper reading "normal guests"*  
  
*Ryoko appears from under ground* which way did they go?  
  
Anthony: *points where they went to*  
  
Amanda: *Points too*  
  
Ryoko: TENCHI! AYEKA DONT YOU TOUCH HIM! *Runs after them*  
  
Amanda: O.o; So much for normal...  
  
Anthony: *scratches it out* well, he was, not them!  
  
Amanda: *Nods*  
  
Amanda: Which is why all the girls love him...He's Normal...  
  
Anthony: I guess  
  
Amanda: Okay, So he's really not my type...  
  
Anthony: lemme guess, you like badasses? Like Kenshin and Hiei?  
  
Amanda: Maaaayyybeee.....*Shifty eyes*  
  
Anthony: or whatever Jeremy is like...  
  
Amanda: hehe...yeah that's it *Dreamy sigh*  
  
Anthony: I think we're done...  
  
Amanda: *Nods*  
  
Anthony: see you next time! *waves* whenever that is...  
  
Amanda: And so goes our most normal guest...  
  
Bye! *waves*  
  
Anthony: We don't know who our next guest is, so review, email, IM, ask, whatever you need to do to make us get ideas. Review or I'll hurt you...  
  
Amanda: Thanks ACTCATS, for all those questions, and for suggesting Tenchi.  
  
Anthony: up next is everyone's favorite kitsune, Shippou! Ask questions, and review! Don't make me come over there. 


	6. amanda broke up so this is legal

Amanda: WELCOME TO EPISODE 6!!!  
  
Anthony: yeah!  
  
Amanda: *happy dance*  
  
Anthony: we're sorry to say, we didn't get any questions for Shippou...  
  
Amanda:;-;  
  
Amanda: poor Shippou..  
  
Anthony: but to make up for it we kidnapped...  
  
Amanda: OH WELL! I GOT AOSHI!  
  
Anthony: hurray!  
  
Anthony: *random people drag out Aoshi*  
  
Amanda: *Big stupid smile*  
  
Amanda: HI AOSHI!  
  
Aoshi: o_o where am I?  
  
Anthony: the talking spoon show!  
  
Amanda: WHERE WE KIDNAP ANIME PPL AND BISHOMEN LIKE YOU! :-D  
  
Anthony: AND ASK THEM STUFF!  
  
Aoshi: O_O Fangirl...?*Looks at Anthony*  
  
Anthony: not my idea...  
  
Anthony: sorry...  
  
Aoshi: Oh no...*Backs away*  
  
Anthony: ask away, Amanda...  
  
Amanda: Aoshi...?  
  
Aoshi: Yes...?  
  
Anthony: *waits*  
  
Amanda: WILL YOU MARRY ME?!  
  
Anthony: *cracks up laughing*  
  
Aoshi: O____O;;;;; *Looks at Anthony for help*  
  
Anthony: don't look at me...  
  
Amanda: *Big Chibi watery eyes*  
  
Aoshi: Uhh....maybe in a few years?  
  
Amanda: YAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!! AOSHI I LOOOOOOOOOOVE YOU!  
  
Anthony: *sits down, eating popcorn*  
  
Aoshi: uhh... yeah...*Mutters under breath* and so do all the other fangirls..  
  
Amanda: GRRRR! YOUR MINE! MINE MINE!  
  
Anthony: probably...  
  
Aoshi: *is very frightened*  
  
Aoshi: Help, Anthony...O_o;  
  
Anthony: why?  
  
Anthony: with all due respect, Amanda scares me more than you do...  
  
Amanda: Okay, Aoshi, since we're gonna be married and all....Boxers or briefs?*Innocent smile*  
  
Anthony: *stifles laugh*  
  
Aoshi: Uhh...is 'none of the above' a choice?  
  
Amanda: *Eyes widen and smiles widely, falling over anime style*  
  
Amanda: Hehehehehehehehe!!!  
  
Amanda: *Rolls around on the floor laughing*  
  
Anthony: *whispers in Aoshi's ear* how much would you be willing to pay for me to gag Amanda?  
  
Aoshi: O.O ANYTHING!  
  
Anthony: well....  
  
Anthony: *pretends to think, just to piss him off*  
  
Anthony: i dunno...  
  
Aoshi: PLEASE?!  
  
Amanda: EHEHEHE! *Still rolling on floor laughing*  
  
Anthony: you should just run away right now, Amanda would ask if i was suddenly rich...  
  
Anthony: but I wouldn't say no to a dagger...  
  
Aoshi: But. But...she'll chase after me if I leave now..  
  
Amanda: HAHAHA! AOSHI GOES COMANDO!  
  
Anthony: *looks at her laughing* not if you run before she's done laughing...  
  
Anthony: *takes a dagger*  
  
Anthony: you can go now...  
  
Amanda: NO HE CANT!  
  
Amanda: WE HAVE A SHOW TO DO!  
  
Anthony: *thinks* crap...  
  
Aoshi: darn. it. all..  
  
Amanda: Why do you wear that trench coat?  
  
Aoshi: *Poses* Cause it's cool  
  
Anthony: must...not...laugh...  
  
Amanda: *.* your so right, Aoshi...  
  
Amanda: :-D  
  
Anthony: how do you use those sword dagger things?  
  
Anthony: you're really good with them...  
  
Aoshi: *Smiles* It's all in the wrists..  
  
Anthony: figures...  
  
Anthony: that probably why i can't do that stuff...  
  
Amanda: *sneaks over to Aoshi and steals one* Ooo..  
  
Aoshi: HEY! MINE!  
  
Aoshi: *Steals it back*  
  
Anthony: hehe  
  
Amanda: ;-;  
  
Amanda: *Big Chibi watery eyes*  
  
Anthony: poor Amanda...  
  
Amanda: *Cries louder then Bunny*  
  
Amanda: WAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Anthony: *covers ears*  
  
Aoshi: O_O ACK! *Is knocked over*  
  
Amanda: WAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Amanda: *twitch twitch*  
  
Aoshi: *Coughs and steals on again*  
  
Amanda: ehehehehehe!  
  
Amanda: I WIN  
  
Amanda: *Tackles Aoshi*  
  
Aoshi: Ooof!  
  
Aoshi: *is tackled*  
  
Amanda: Hehe..  
  
Anthony: *continues eating popcorn*  
  
Amanda: My future hubbie.  
  
Aoshi: *groans*  
  
Anthony: *walks over to Amanda and Aoshi*  
  
Anthony: *pokes Aoshi with pointy stick* are you okay?  
  
Aoshi: *Groans*  
  
Aoshi: Fine...  
  
Aoshi: *Sits up*  
  
Anthony: *pokes Amanda* what about you?  
  
Amanda: I'm with my Aoshi  
  
Amanda: I'm great  
  
Anthony: ah  
  
Aoshi: Oh joy..  
  
Amanda: Okay, Aoshi, down to business, why don't you like Kenshin?  
  
Aoshi: Well, it's not that I don't like him. I just want to be considered the most powerful  
  
Amanda: You are....don't worry...  
  
Anthony: *sits down*  
  
Aoshi: uhh...riiight...*Sneaks away while no one is looking*  
  
Amanda: BYE AOSHI!  
  
Anthony: bye!  
  
Amanda: bye  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anthony: so, who's next?  
  
Amanda: No clue  
  
Anthony: hmm...  
  
Amanda: let's wait a while to do the next one  
  
Amanda: ok?  
  
Anthony: Kay...  
  
Anthony: maybe Shippou, ask questions!  
  
Amanda: No clue  
  
Amanda: *laughs*  
  
Anthony: ;p;?  
  
Anthony: ah  
  
Amanda: .  
  
Anthony: review everyone! Don't make me come over there... 


	7. more of a weddingtype thing than an epis...

Amanda: AND WELCOME TO THE SPOON SHOW YET AGAIN!  
  
Anthony: and we have a special guest host!  
  
Amanda: sorry for the loooong await buuut...anthony was on vaca..*points to him*  
  
Katie: ::blinks cluelessly:: ^___^  
  
Anthony yeah, it sucked...  
  
Amanda: *points to Katie* She's my sis and the guest host.. *nodnod*  
  
Katie: ::wavewave:: hiiiiiiii  
  
Anthony: and today we kidnapped.....  
  
Amanda: VASH!!!!!!!  
  
Katie: O.O WHERE!?  
  
Amanda: hehe...we kidnapped him just for you sis..  
  
: *random people bring in Vash*  
  
Katie: YAAAAAAAAAAAY O.O: ::rabid fangirl eyes::  
  
Vash: o_o Where am I?!  
  
Anthony: the talking spoon show!  
  
Katie: ::pounces and clings to Vash's waist::  
  
Vash: EEK! FANGIRL!!!! *Tries to get away*  
  
Anthony: where we kidnap random anime people like yourself...  
  
Amanda: hehehehe...  
  
Katie::huge adoring green eyes:: I LOOOOOOOVE YOUUUUU  
  
Anthony: and ask them random stuff!  
  
Vash: O_O;;;; I....er...love you too?  
  
Amanda: *snickers* baaad move..  
  
Katie *GASP* reeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaally? ::clings tighter:: marry meeeee  
  
Anthony: can we start?  
  
Amanda please...  
  
Vash: errrr... maybe later....?  
  
Katie::classic fangirl shriek::  
  
Anthony lets let the guest host start...  
  
Vash: *Falls over*  
  
Katie: ::still clinging:: I get to start? woooo!  
  
Amanda: *Falls over laughing* Yes, Katie, ask a question..  
  
Katie: Hmm... he already said he would marry me, sooo.... Can I have your jacket!? ::big wobbly chibi eyes::  
  
Vash: O.O NO! MY JACKET!!! *Clings to jacket protectively*  
  
Katie: ::eyes water up:: pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase?  
  
Vash *Looks to Anthony for help*  
  
Anthony *backs away*  
  
Amanda *Rolling on floor with laughter*  
  
Vash: *Looks back at Katie* But...it's...mine?  
  
Katie: ::does magicky trick thing and the jacket appears on herself:: ^o^ OOOO!!thank youuuuu  
  
I'll give it back ^^ once you marry me ^_____^  
  
Vash: o_o;;  
  
Anthony *pokes amanda with a stick* do you have any questions?  
  
Amanda: Okay, I'll ask the next one..*Stands*Vash...?  
  
Vash: yeah...?  
  
Amanda *gets all serious like*  
  
Vash: o_o;;  
  
Amanda: CAN YOU GET ME A DATE WITH WOLFWOOD PLEASE?!  
  
Vash: *Anime fall over*  
  
Katie::still firmly attached::  
  
Vash: get off me!!!!  
  
Katie: ::dreamy smile::  
  
Vash: *Sighs*  
  
Anthony: i'll be the first one who doesnt ask a stupid question...  
  
Amanda: Next question, Anthony..  
  
Anthony: how long did it take to get your hair like that?  
  
Amanda: *Giggles* But I just REALLY wanted a date with Wolfwood, that's all...  
  
Katie: He has a big nose _  
  
Vash Oh, about 4 months..WHAT?! I DO NOT!! *Looks in mirror*  
  
Katie: O.O Noooooo, not you, Wolfwood ::patpats reassuringly::  
  
Vash: My nose is perfect...;-;  
  
Katie: we all know you're perfect ::oversized adoring fangirl eyes;:  
  
Amanda: *laughs* I know, but I still wuv him..  
  
Vash Thank you..: *Smiles and hair glitters all bishi-like*  
  
Amanda: *Drools*  
  
Anthony: O.o  
  
Katie oooo! ::still clinging:: sooooo pretty  
  
Amanda: *Drooling over Vash*  
  
Vash: *Smiles wider* I know, arent I just?  
  
Katie: such a pretty man ::drools..bucket appears for her drool::  
  
Amanda: *drooling also*  
  
Vash *blinks and looks at the drooling Amanda and Katie, then looks to Anthony* err...next question?  
  
Anthony: err  
  
Katie: ::wraps self up in jacket more...snatches the glasses too::  
  
Vash: HEY! *Sighs*  
  
Katie: ::now looks like Vash... in female form::  
  
::spikes up long blonde hair::  
  
^o^  
  
Vash Woah..it's like looking in a mirror.. *pokes*  
  
Katie: oooo, I feel so seeexyyyyy: ::giggles::  
  
Amanda: *blinks and snaps out of it*  
  
What the....?  
  
: AHH! VASH CLONE!!!  
  
Katie::clings to the real Vash::  
  
Amanda *Weilds lightsaber* DIE MATRIX SPAWN!!!  
  
Anthony *takes of the glasses, and hands them to vash*  
  
Vash: Oh thank you.. *Puts them on*  
  
Amanda: *stops and blinks* Katie?!  
  
Katie: O_O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Anthony i try to keep bloodshed to a minimum  
  
Katie I FEEL SO NAKED!: o_____o  
  
Anthony: O.o  
  
Vash: *Blushes and looks away*  
  
Amanda: o.o;; okay, errr.....sowwie..*puts lightsaber away*  
  
Katie: ::plops down on ground and starts to rock back and forth, still in the jacket::  
  
Anthony next question?  
  
Vash: aww...*Sits down next to her and hugs her*  
  
Amanda Yeah, Vash, how DO you get your hair like that..  
  
Vash Gel....Lots and lots of Gel....And to do the sparkle thing..Glitter..  
  
Katie: ::hugs Vash back, tears drying suspiciously fast::  
  
Vash: *blinks*  
  
Amanda: okay..Katie...ask a question..: a normal question..  
  
fairytale siren: ::blank look:: normal? O.O you mean my questions aren't?  
  
Amanda: or as normal as you can get to..  
  
Vash No, your questions are fine..  
  
Katie: ::big grin:: okay ^^: seee!? he looooves me ^_____^  
  
Vash: err...yeah..I loooove you...  
  
Anthony: then ask a question!  
  
KAtie: ::starts to cry hysterically:: he does!  
  
Amanda: Just ask a question!  
  
Katie do you have a thing for Millie? or whatever her name is?  
  
Vash: Uhh...no?  
  
Katie: ::does little victory dance:: I knew it!  
  
Amanda: Okay, so Vash, did you steal that look from SSVegita?  
  
Katie: *GASP* how could you offend the god of all cutenss with such a question!?  
  
Vash: No, we are from entirely different time periods...err..*Weird look to Katie*  
  
Anthony dbz is stupid anyway  
  
Katie: ::nodnod::  
  
Amanda: I know..but still..  
  
Anthony: next question?  
  
Amanda: Do you ever get hot in that jacket and like all out in the hot weather and junk?  
  
Anthony: i don't know why he would...  
  
Vash: Surprisingly, no..You see the jacket is silk...it breathes..  
  
Amanda Ahh..*Nods*  
  
Katie: ::worships Vash::  
  
Vash: uh..right..*looks at Katie oddly*  
  
Anthony: how come when you have your shirt off your shoulders are wide...  
  
Katie: ::bowing down while muttering;: I am not worthy... I am not worthy...  
  
Anthony: but when its on, you're skinny?  
  
Vash: *Shrugs* Well, I guess it's the way the jacket was made.. *looks to katie with his jacket on*  
  
Katie: ::huge innocent smile::  
  
Vash: *sighs* Guess I'll just have to ask Millie to make a new one..  
  
Katie for a wedding present! ::sing song voice::  
  
Vash: *Looks to Anthony for help*  
  
Amanda: *Falls over laughing*  
  
Anthony: if i didnt help you before, why would i now?  
  
Amanda: All the fangirls will be there....*Mutters* including me..  
  
Vash: because you sympathize me?  
  
Anthony no, i dont... i'll be at the wedding, to tape it, sell it as a comedy, and reap millions: ^-^  
  
Amanda: *Stands up and gives Katie two rings, laughing* : Good plan Anthony!!!  
  
Vash: *Anime fall over*  
  
KAtie ooOOoooo shiiiiiny!  
  
Amanda That one's for Vash cause if he does somethin you dont like, you can zap him with yours...seee?  
  
Katie *gasp* fun  
  
Vash: *sighs* ..I'm dead...  
  
Katie: ::puts ring on his ring finger, then one on her own:: ^____^  
  
Vash: ...So dead..  
  
Amanda: *Falls over laughing*  
  
Katie: how does it work? ::looks at ring::  
  
Amanda: Just press that little gem stone on the side.. *Stands and presses it for her*  
  
Vash: *Is zapped* AHHHHHH!  
  
Katie: ooOOooo, pretty O.O VASH LIT UP!: fuuuuun  
  
Vash: x.x  
  
Anthony *sits down eating popcorn*  
  
Amanda Yes! Vash lit up!! *Pounces on Anthony and steals popcorn*  
  
Katie Vash is a Christmas tree!  
  
Vash: X.X  
  
Anthony: *takes popcorn back*  
  
Vash: *pretending to be dead*  
  
Amanda: Fine..  
  
Katie: ::waddles over and huggles Vash:: I loooove you! don't die!  
  
Anthony: *pokes vash with a long pointy stick*  
  
Amanda: *Takes a handful of popcorn and stuffs it in her mouth*  
  
Vash: X.X  
  
Katie nuuuuuu!! dun hurt Vash-y!  
  
Anthony: *throws popcorn at amanda*  
  
Amanda: EEP! *Dodges*  
  
Anthony: look whos talking!  
  
Katie::cheers::  
  
Anthony: darn...  
  
Amanda: tehehehehe! mwuahahahahahhahahaha*coughhack weeze*  
  
Katie::tosses cough drop at her::  
  
Amanda: *pops it in mouth* Thanks..  
  
Katie: ::prods Vash:: wake up?::eyes water up::  
  
Vash: X________X;;  
  
Katie::tears stream down cheeks dramatically::  
  
Amanda: GIVE HIM MOUTH TO MOUTH!!  
  
Anthony guess he won't get his jacket back then...  
  
Katie: OKAY!:::leans over and does mouth to mouth:: Vash: O.O *Sits up and pushes her off*  
  
Katie::pushed off:: @.@  
  
Vash: *glares at Amanda*  
  
Amanda: *innocent look*  
  
Katie: ::runs back and clings to his leg::  
  
Vash: *sighs and looks at Katie clinging to him again* Next question?  
  
Katie Do you like my hair? ::floofs long curly blonde hair, eyes all sparkly and hopeful::  
  
Vash: Yes, it's very pretty....If you want it to sparkle like mine does, use hair glitter..  
  
Katie ooOOooo, where do you get it?  
  
Vash: I actually get it at Claires..  
  
Katie: *GASP* I LOVE that store!  
  
Vash I know!!! Isnt it great?!  
  
Katie: ::nodnodnod::  
  
*Gunfire and wolfwoods voice heard in distance* VASH! WE NEED YOU!  
  
Vash Crap, I er..got to go  
  
Katie O.O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Vash: Cya..! *waves and runs off in the distance*  
  
Katie: ::lower lip trembles::  
  
Amanda OOOOH! WOLFWOOD!!! *Runs after*  
  
Katie: ::rocks back and forth::  
  
Amanda: KATIE!!! COMEON!! LETS GO GET OUR BISHIES!!  
  
Katie::gets up and chases::: VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!  
  
Amanda WHEE! *both run off* WOLFWOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!  
  
Katie: ::ish tripping on long jacket:: VAAAAAAAAASSSHHHH!! COME BACK! I LOVE YOUUUUU!!  
  
Amanda WOLFIE!!! I WUVVELS YOU *Runs off into distance with Katie, leaving Anthony behind* Anthony: hello? Heylo all! Amanda here. Did you all enjoy this episode? I hope so. Katie's my sistah. So should we make her a normal on the show? Do you know who we should do next? Any other questions? IM oceangirl234545! I'd LOVE to hear from ya!  
  
Its Anthony! Sorry this took so long, my vacations sucked royally, but another should be posted soon. If for some reason you don't want to send to Amanda, send it to me at mbened5967@aol.com, or IM me at future roy. This whole thing was five pages. 


	8. 3 sailor scouts and a demon

Amanda: Hello all! Did you miss us?! ;D  
  
Anthony: before we start, we'd like to thank BCStiernagle aka sailor sun... our first fan, and she's advertising for us in her fics... GO HER!  
  
Amanda: o_o she is?!  
  
Anthony: didn't I tell you?  
  
Amanda: no, WOO HOO! GO SAILOR SUN! THANK YOOOUUU! *Gives Sailor Sun Uber- spiffy Thank you award*  
  
Anthony: any who, who did we get this time, Amanda?  
  
Amanda: Chibiusa Rini! The rabid bunny girl herself!  
  
Anthony: Yay!  
  
*random people bring her in*  
  
Rini: *Kicking and screaming* LET ME GO!!  
  
Amanda: Hello rini!  
  
Anthony: hoya  
  
Rini: :P  
  
Amanda: *whispers to Anthony* She MUST be a demon. Otherwise she wouldn't know..  
  
Anthony: ...next one...don't you have any friends in the future, besides Sailor Pluto? Like ones your own age?  
  
Rini: Of course. All the sailor scouts are my friends =)  
  
Amanda: *faceplant*  
  
Anthony: ... well...that works... next one, would you mind if I hung you up on a coathook?  
  
Rini: o_o why would you want to do that?!  
  
Anthony: so we could charge people to throw things at you  
  
Amanda: because we can...  
  
Anthony: *quickly hangs her up on coat hook*  
  
Rini: EeeeeP! *kicks and screams*  
  
Amanda: ha ha ha! *points and laughs*  
  
Anthony: *follows suit*  
  
Rini: SAILOR SATURN!!!!!  
  
Anthony: o.O  
  
Amanda: o_o that's not good..  
  
*Saturn runs in and bows before Rini* Yes small lady?  
  
Anthony: *takes her off hook*  
  
Rini: *points at Anthony and Amanda* They hurt me!  
  
Amanda: oh, hi Saturn, I have a question for you..  
  
Sailor Saturn: yes?  
  
Amanda: Can I borrow your scepter-thing?  
  
Sailor Saturn: Sure ^^ *hands it over*  
  
Anthony: how does it feel knowing you can destroy anything at any given time?  
  
Amanda: YAY! *Does poses with scepter, acting all cool*  
  
Sailor Saturn : *Evil grin* Absolutely great..*taps fingers together evilly*  
  
Anthony: cool  
  
Rini: hey! What about me?!  
  
Amanda: *snickers and points scepter at Rini*  
  
Rini: Eeeep!  
  
Anthony : that's just mean  
  
Amanda: *says some cool words and does some spiffy poses*  
  
Rini: o.o;;  
  
Amanda: *stops in mid-pose* hm..didnt work..  
  
Anthony: phew  
  
Rini: uh...*looks around*  
  
Amanda: *taps scepter* woooork!  
  
Anthony: is it on? *examines*  
  
Rini: Amanda and Alex sitting in a tree...!!! *prances around room*  
  
Amanda: *Glares at Rini*  
  
Rini: *Snickers*  
  
Anthony : next one, rini... how do you now Amanda's name?  
  
Amanda: oh here it is...*turns switch "on"*  
  
Rini: um......  
  
uh....  
  
I *AM* A DEMON! *Grows to 80 feet tall and turns green*  
  
Anthony: ... oh, feck...  
  
Amanda: EEEEEEEEPPPP!!! *Runs away*  
  
Anthony: here! Sugar! *throws sugar into Grand Canyon*  
  
Amanda: o_O...what the fork...*looks up at large green rini*  
  
RiniI: *Breathing deeply* Sugar does not affect me...  
  
Anthony: *thinks*  
  
Amanda: SUGAR! *dive tackles in the canyon*  
  
Anthony: *grabs amanda*  
  
*kicks demon!rini in shins*  
  
Rini : *BREATHE*...*unaffected*  
  
Amanda: O_O! meep! *clings to Anthony*  
  
Anthony: *thinks* WHATS THAT! *points behind her*  
  
Rini: I AM NOT RINI *BREATHE* I AM THE ANCEINT DEMON BRALUMUNGSITRACSY! *BREATHE* huh? *looks*  
  
Anthony: *runs away*  
  
Amanda : meeep! *dragged along* waaaaiit..  
  
Anthony: *stops*  
  
Anthony: *throws several beartraps behind* HA!  
  
Amanda: *stands and whips out scepter*  
  
Anthony: -.-  
  
Amanda: *glitergliters around scepter* Taa daaaa!  
  
Rini: *BREATHE*  
  
*Sailor Uranus appears. Just out of nowhere*  
  
Anthony: *notices* *cracks up laughing*  
  
Amanda: HI SAILOR URANUS!! *Stifles laughter*  
  
Sailor Uranus: what?  
  
Anthony: *rolls on ground laughing*  
  
Anthony: *stops laughing*...*notices her again*...*laughs more*  
  
Sailor Uranus: -.- I *was* gonna help you but I guess not..*poofs away*  
  
Anthony: *stops* oh, feck  
  
Rini: *BREATHE* FOOOLISH MORTALS!!!  
  
Anthony: I think she's talking to you, Amanda  
  
Amanda: Hey, your mortal too.. *pokes*  
  
Anthony: not foolish *pokes*  
  
Amanda: Hey! I am not foolish!  
  
Anthony: forget it  
  
Rini: *BREATH!...sweatdrops*  
  
Anthony: you can't get to us over here! *points to beartraps*  
  
Rini: *picks up Amanda by her shirt*  
  
Amanda: meeeeeeppp!  
  
Anthony: *grabs onto leg*  
  
Rini: *pulls Anthony off*  
  
Anthony: *falls*  
  
Amanda:@_______@  
  
Anthony: *gets brilliant idea*  
  
Amanda : *BREATH* FOOOL!!  
  
Anthony: *takes out rubber band*..*goes around thumb*..*down to pinky*  
  
Amanda: *pokes demon!rini in the eyes*  
  
Rini: *BREATH* OW!!! *Drops Amanda*  
  
Amanda: hey, my shirt is ripped...  
  
Anthony: *ties parachute to rubber band*  
  
Anthony: *points to falling Amanda*  
  
Anthony: *puts down thumb*  
  
Rubber band parachute thing: *flies*  
  
Rubber band part: *catches around amandas heel*  
  
Parachute: *opens*  
  
Anthony: ...I would have bet anything that wouldn't have worked...  
  
Amanda: o_o *falls gently to the ground* That worked ^^  
  
Rini: *Holding eyes. BREATHE*  
  
Anthony: QUIT BREATHING!  
  
Amanda: *Kicks demon!rini in the back of the knees*  
  
Rini: *Falls down grand canyon*  
  
Anthony: ...*throws grenade down canyon*  
  
Grenade: bang  
  
Amanda: *falling gently to the ground...falls in beartraps* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!  
  
Anthony: WOO! All according to plan ^_^  
  
Amanda: *dies*  
  
Anthony: oh, feck.  
  
Amanda: *Rezzes still in beartraps* ACK! *dies again*  
  
Anthony: ... she is going to kill me.. *steps a bit back*.*sprints away* SEE YOU NEXT TIME!  
  
Amanda: Phew, that was a looong time without updating. I'm sorry x_x;; I just started HIGH SCHOOL! And, um, Alex would be the guy I met a few days ago. I think I have a date with him this weekend o_o I don't know.. Anywho, Sorry Katie wasn't on this one, she was a lil busy. I'd like to say HI ALL CARDBOARDIANS!! And, again, THANK YOU SAILOR SUN!!  
  
Anthony: allo! Man, that was a long stretch. I can't really say anything Amanda didn't, but review or I'll bite you.  
  
Or if you like that kind of thing, review or I wont bite you! 


	9. The senile old goat called Hiko

Anthony: episode 9! I think...  
  
Amanda: Okay, first off, I'm sorry for the looong wait..again we're just  
so damned lazy!  
  
Anthony: *checks* yup, 9.  
  
Amanda: And it's hard to get good, quality guests now..  
  
Anthony: *cough* yeah.  
  
Amanda: v_V we sorry  
  
Anthony: Anyhoo, who is it this time?  
  
Amanda: Oh, before we start, HI HI MOMMY-FLAME_GUARDIAN ON CBIA!   
  
Anthony: So, who is it?  
  
Amanda: Seijuroh hiko!!!!! Kenshin's out spoken, fire-y  
egotistical...*lists on and on and on* Master!  
  
Anthony: *writes that down* Alright, promise not to drool?  
  
Amanda: eeeeww... over Hiko?! He's old!!!  
  
*Hiko Bursts in* I AM NOT OLD AT ALL!  
  
Anthony: Right.  
  
Amanda: o_O That's new..  
  
Hiko: I totally resent that statement. I am only 43 years old, thank you.  
  
Anthony: EEP! Oldie. *pokes*  
  
Amanda: o.o;; dude...Anthony thought Chris was old and he's only 16...  
  
Anthony: HE IS!  
  
Hiko: *Smacks Anthony's hand away*  
  
Amanda: o.O;  
Anthony: o.O ^_^ Senile old goat! *pokes*  
  
Hiko: HEY!!!!!!!!  
  
Anthony: what the feck is with your coat?  
  
Hiko: *Draws sword* You really want to mess with this? *cocky grin* This  
coat was handed down from generation  
to Masters of the Hiten Misurgi style for ages.. *blabs on and on and on*  
  
Anthony: *is asleep*  
  
Amanda: O.o;; *pokes Hiko*  
  
Hiko: *thwaps Anthony* How can you sleep in front of someone as great and  
powerful as me?  
  
Anthony: *sleeps on*  
  
Amanda: Anthony..Dont get him started..  
  
Anthony: *wakes up* dang.  
  
Amanda: Okay, so, Hiko, Why dont you like Kenshin? o.o  
  
Hiko: *Chuckles cockily and egotistical again* Why my Airhead apprentice is  
just so weak compared to me..  
  
Amanda: *Mutters* yeah, right..  
  
Hiko: Ah ha hah ha! Why I am the best ever!  
  
Anthony: What was with your entrance?  
  
Amanda: o.o;;;;; right..  
  
Anthony: Normally, random people bring in guests, that's what we pay them  
for.. They have families!  
  
Hiko: Well I am the greatest. I diserve the greatest enterance..*blabs on  
again*  
  
Amanda: o.o;; we pay them?  
  
Anthony: -.- shuttup  
  
Hiko: *cocky chuckle again* Airhead Anthony...You simply do not realize how  
great I am and how puny you are to  
me  
  
Anthony: You seem to forget, you're old. And, alas, I am young  
  
Hiko: I am not old. *Cocky smile* And I'm in much better shape now then you  
will ever be.  
  
Amanda: oi, this guy talks too much..  
  
Anthony: Yes.  
  
Amanda: Hiko, when that big giant dude was about to kill Yahiko..How'd you  
just poof there? Just out of no where?  
  
Hiko: Well, when your as great as I am, I just can. *Egotistical grin*  
  
Amanda: O.o Anthony..did YOU kidnap him?  
  
Anthony: ... YOU DID!  
  
Amanda: I did?  
  
Anthony: yes, remember? *hypnotic gaze*  
  
Hiko: hahahaha! I was not kidnaped! No one can ever kidnap me!!  
  
Amanda: *gazes back*  
  
Anthony: *pokes Hiko* *gazes*  
  
Hiko: *Cocky egotistical laugh eminates through out the studio*  
  
Amanda: O_O! It's deafening! *falls over twitching*  
  
Hiko: *continues to laugh*  
  
Anthony *shrieks* SHUT UP!  
  
Hiko: *blinks and turns to Anthony* Puny little one..*pats him on the head*  
You'll learn the importance of the laugh  
later on in your life  
  
Anthony: It's not so important.  
  
Amanda: *twitch twitch*  
  
Anthony: It makes people want to shove things in your nostrils.  
  
Hiko: No it doesnt, not in the least bit. The laugh is powerful!  
  
Anthony: Is it? *hypno-stare*  
  
Amanda: *Head does a 360 spin* Shut....up...Hiko...*Stands, no longer  
looking quite the same. Eyes are red, hair is  
black.*  
  
Hiko: Yes *laughs more*  
  
Amanda: No....more...*Low LOW growl*  
  
Anthony: What's with the new look, amanda?  
  
Amanda: *Roars*  
ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!  
SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiko o_o;;  
  
Anthony: O.o;;  
  
Amanda: Hiko...must....shut...up......*Gets out duct tape*  
  
Anthony: Wee!  
  
Hiko: *Tilts head* Now what would that be for?  
  
Anthony: For FUN!  
  
Amanda: *grin* yesss...*shoves Hiko in spinny chair and duct tapes him to  
it* muwhahhahaha  
  
Anthony: *cackles evilly*  
  
Hiko: @_________@ *goes spinny*  
  
Anthony: *"spins" Hiko down a set of stairs* Wee!  
  
Amanda: *stuffs anthony's smelly dirty boxers in Hiko's mouth before he  
goes down stairs* hahahahaha  
  
Hiko: *Rolls down the stairs and away...*  
  
Amanda: *REJOYCES* YAAAAAAAAAY! *goes back to normal*  
  
Anthony: As normal as possible, eh, amanda?  
  
Amanda: *Nodnods* I think we're done...cause our guest kinda went bye  
bye..  
  
Anthony: Indeed  
  
Amanda: hehehe Bye all!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Anthony: Bah. that guy was stupid  
  
Amanda: That's hiko  
  
Anthony: indeed  
  
Amanda: I'm sure someone'll get a lil chuckle out of the 360 spin of the  
head at least  
  
Anthony: anyhoo, we're considering making another fic. don't worry, single  
fan,we'll be back!  
  
Amanda: Good news!!!! Almost no typos in this one! *dance* Probably  
because it's so short. And! I have news to the rumors spreading about out  
there. Contrary to popular believe, there is NOTHING going on between  
Anthony and I. We are simply partners and friends.*cackles* Anthony's  
married anyways. Oh! HI ANYA!! 


End file.
